Inuyasha's one fearone weakness!
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha make a bet that she can figure out his one fear, but what he doesnt know is that Sesshoumaru, her boyfriend, has already told her and she has it all planed! rocky horror picture show!XD


"Kagome, I bet, you could never figure out my one weakness! I bet you can't figure out the one thing that makes me quake with fear." said Inuyasha with a smug smirk on his face, kagome returned that smirk full on.

"Really?" she said in a playful, mischievous tone, and then she extended out her hand to shake his. "Ok, well, I bet I can. And if I win…you have to leave me and my relationship with Sesshoumaru alone…" Inuyasha grumbled and grunted but nodded and shook her hand.

Sesshoumaru walked in right at the moment. "Hey babe," he said kissing kagome on the lips.

"Ok, find Kag's but if I win, you have to get me on a date with Kikyo and quit that mushy crap…at least stop from doing it in front of me…" said Inuyasha, kagome new that it was unfair that he only did one thing if she one, but at the moment she didn't care. She nodded, and she and Sesshoumaru walked home.

"What was that about?"

"We made a bet, that I couldn't figure out his one weakness, what he's scared of…" she said smirking.

"But- didn't I just like…" started Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded, "Then…so…what are you going to do…and it involves…" kagome nodded again. Sesshoumaru smirked, and then pulled out his wallet.

"Well, then let me help bye the costumes…." Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru and they headed to their friend, Jackotsu's, house. He was going to be one of the BIGEST parts in this bet.

Kagome knocked on Jak's door and he answered in his normal cheerful voice. "Yesss"

"Hey hey! Do you still want to get Yasha back for embarrassing you when you asked him out?" asked Kagome.

"Hell yea, I'm over him, but it still hurt me how he rejected me" said Jakotsu.

"Well then, come with me…because…I know the perfect way" she replied, grinning evilly. Jak smiled and fallowed them to the nearest Mall.

Almost an hour or two later, Kagome called Inuyasha.

"Hey Kag's, whatcha want?" answer Inuyasha

Kagome stifled her giggles, "could you come over, please, me and Sess are having…a small theme party…"

"This isn't going to work, now unless Kikyo is dressed up as a play boy bunny for me, then…"

Kagome cut him off, "Stop thinking that way about my sister and get you dog ass over here!"

"Fine fine, I'll be over in a sec…damn" then he hung up. Kagome turned to her friends and smirked. "Battle stations" and they all went to get into costume.

A few seconds Inuyasha was at the door and knocked. Kagome called out, "It's open!" and he walked right through, and the music started playing.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, slightly recognizing the music, when Jakotsu walked out wearing a green Dr' s robe and pink doctors gloves, His hair curled up in this creepy way. And then he started singing.

**A weakling… weighing ninety-eight pounds  
Will get sand in his face when kicked...to the ground  
And soon in the gym, with a determined chin  
The sweat from his pores, **

Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha, pure humor in his eyes, as well as artificial lust. Inuyasha gulped when Jak looked at him, looked over to kagome who was smirking the whole time.

**as he works for his cause  
Will make him glisten...and gleam  
And with massage...and just a little bit of **_**steam **_**  
He'll be pink and …quite clean**

He'll be a strong man, oh honey... !  
But the wrong man

He'll eat nutritious high protein

**and swallow raw eggs  
Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arm, and… legs  
Such an effort...if he only knew of my plan  
In just seven days, I can make you a man !**

_Crap!!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed as Jak sang that last part! Crossing his legs and trying to scope out the nearest exit.****

He'll do press-ups and chin-ups  
Do the snatch, clean and jerk  
He thinks dynamic tension  
Must be hard work...

Such strenuous living  
I just don't understand...  
When in just seven days,  
oh baby, I can make you a man! 

**  
****But a deltoid and a bicep.  
A hot groin and a triceps.  
Makes me, oooh, shake,  
Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the ...ha-ha-hand.  
In just seven days, ... oh, baby ... I can make you a man.  
I don't want no dissention, just dynamic tension.**

**I'm a muscle fan. **Kagome added with a sing song voice, desperately trying to hold off her giggling. Kouga has collapsed on to the floor with laughter, and Sesshoumaru was barely able to stand still. Jakotsu shed his doctor's robe and under was wearing a ladies corset and stockings and high heels.

**In just seven days, I can make you a man.  
Dig it if you can  
in just seven days, I can make you a man**

Jakotsu came towards him, singing that last bet…Inuyasha closed his eyes, scared of what was about to happen, when he spoke. "Guess Kag's found your weakness"

Inuyasha ran out of the room screaming, leaving everyone else laughing. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the room where he had taking refuge in. "So did I win the bet?" asked kagome with a triumphant smirk.

"Yes…How did you know? How did you know I was scared of Rocky horror picture show!?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I told her a while ago, when you first saw the movie and freaked out so much. I made her watch it and she loved it and I told her, and then she talked you into making that bet."

"Why?" said Inuyasha.

"Why? Because I'm tired of you bugging me about mine and Sesshoumaru's relationship and I'm tired of you bugging me about Kikyo…though, I saw her laughing her but of at you, and I think that's her about to knock on the door to see how your…" before she could finish there was a knock on the door and Kikyo walked right in.

"We should go…" said Sess

"Yea…I don't want to see the two get together…all mushy and gushy…" kagome said turning.

"How do you…?"

"Because, she's my sister… I know when she's about to ask someone out" Kagome answered and the two left.


End file.
